


Sherwood  舍伍德

by castlyre



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bar!AU, Chinese Translation, M/M, i guess lol, retired Assassin!Hawkeye
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castlyre/pseuds/castlyre
Summary: Phil正满世界寻觅的东西就在一个叫做舍伍德的酒吧里
Relationships: Clint Barton & Phil Coulson





	Sherwood  舍伍德

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sherwood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109374) by [iloveitblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue). 



> I’m soooo happy that the author @iloveitblue allowed me to translate this lovely story into Chinese and share with my friends! It's really really cute !  
> Hope you like it ~
> 
> 非常感谢梗文太太同意某翻译这篇可爱到爆的故事！请大家喜欢的话一定要去太太的原文下面留下你们的小心心♥(ˆ◡ˆԅ)

叮铃作响的门铃宣告了Clint今晚的第一位客人的到来。鉴于这是个周四之夜，Clint不用抬头就知道来人的身份。

“嗨，Phil，”Clint微笑着打招呼。

Phil对他回以微笑，径直走向他经常坐的位置，“老样子，谢谢。”

Clint从吧台下面拿出一瓶本地酿造的啤酒，啪地打开来放在Phil面前的桌垫上。“艰难的一周，嗯哼？”

“简直人间地狱。”Phil翻了个白眼，“好在总算是到头了，你懂的。”  
“都一样。”Clint愤愤地说。

“又是那些神经病客人？”Phil抿了口酒，问道。

“是那些个Tracksuit Dracula的家伙们。我已经明确跟他们说过这里不欢迎他们了，但他们还是三天两头地过来，而且只会说一句话，”Clint有点夸张地模仿着那Tracksuit Dracula说话的口音，“大兄dei”。

Phil开怀大笑，想象着Clint面对这些难搞的常客时的挫败样子。

Phil是在几个月前偶然发现舍伍德这个地方的。那个时候，他刚好接手了鹰眼的案子，但所有线索都走进了死胡同。那一晚，他正打算放弃继续工作，正好瞥见了对面街区这个箭矢形状的紫色霓虹灯招牌，就想着来这里喝上一杯。

他原来的打算就是走进酒吧，来一瓶啤酒，然后回家重新捋一捋线索，但他在酒吧里呆到了打烊。Clint Barton是个很有魅力的年轻人，经历还很丰富多彩。在Phil的记忆中，那天晚上完全没有哪怕一秒让人感到枯燥无味。此后，Phil每周至少会来舍伍德一次，或是独自一人，或是带着朋友们。

“就好像那会让我改变主意。”Clint恼火地摇摇头，“那么，你呢？有啥让你这星期这么难过？”

“又是个死胡同。”Phil叹气，“我开始觉得我要找的东西根本不存在。感觉就像是，他们把我丢到一个注定徒劳无功的案子里，你明白吗？就是，除了化名外，我对那人一无所知，我要怎么才能找到他？”

“我懂，那简直是最招人烦的上司，但他们肯定不会这样对你。毕竟你是他们最好的警探。他们只是把最棘手的案子交给你了。”门铃轻响，Clint转身走向新来的客人。“待会儿再来找你。”他回过头，给Phil留下一个让人安心的微笑，“我相信你肯定很快就能找到突破点的。我一会儿就回来，好嘛？”  
在Clint忙碌的时候，Phil慢慢品尝着他的啤酒。严格来说，他并没有对Clint说谎。他确实是在找一个杀过人的家伙。而且他也确实是在为政府打工。他们第一次见面的时候，Clint当他是个警探，所以Phil只是顺水推舟说了下去。

—

过了段时间，Phil的朋友们终于都来了，每个人都在抱怨他们这周的倒霉事。除去起初的那一个小时，客人们源源不断地涌进这个空间，Phil再也没能找到机会跟Clint聊天。不是说他在意。他很明白，独自经营酒吧很辛苦。就算只是单单看着Clint在工作，Phil也觉得很开心。

Jasper正滔滔不绝地畅谈Melinda在休息室跟他聊的什么东西，这时候一个熟面孔打开门走进来——Julie Prisco小姐—— 黑市常客，而且不止一次雇佣过鹰眼。如果有任何人能告诉他鹰眼在哪里，也就只有她了。

他尽量隐蔽地观察着她。看起来，Prisco小姐并非独自一人，Phil心想，注意到在酒吧里转悠的那四个，看上去正在找人的家伙。Phil正打算请那位小姐喝点什么，但他注意到她带着她的手下穿过了后门。

Phil咒骂着跟过去，却发现门锁上了。Phil很确定这门通向酒吧后面——他见过Clint穿过这道门扔垃圾——如果他跑起来，他大概率还是能追上她和她的打手们的。

Phil从酒吧前门跑了出去，到达后巷的时候正好隐约听见了第一轮战斗的声响。有什么人一头撞向了大垃圾桶，紧接着是身体撞击墙壁的声音。还有一些喘息和呻吟，希望没死人。无论如何，Phil还得审讯他们。

Phil手握着枪，走过拐角，却对上了另一个枪口。但这些个事态的变化，到底都不如“是谁在拿着枪”这事儿让他感到讶异。

“Phil？”Clint脸上满是惊讶，“该死，真抱歉我差点就开枪打到你了，”他很快地挪开枪口，“你不应该出现在这里。”

Juliet正被Clint用一条手臂从后面勒着脖子，而她的打手们则四散着倒在地上，全都失去了知觉。Julie利用Phil出现时Clint的短暂分心，一口咬住Clint的手臂，Clint吃疼地叫出声来，放开了她。

“行了，你就是在耍孩子气。”Clint皱着眉头，检查手臂上的那口牙印是不是真的造成了伤口。他拔出弹匣倒出了所有子弹，收起来，然后把空枪递给Juliet。“我已经说过，我受够那种生活了。找别人去，如果你再过来，我发誓绝对不会再留手。”

Juliet看着就是个在发怒的熊孩子，但最终，她还是跺着脚离开了。

“唔呣……”Clint转过来，再次面向Phil，“那是……呃……”

Phil盯着他看了几秒钟才开口，“你就是鹰眼。”

他没有在指控Clint。他只是很简单地在陈述事实。而Clint，在他的立场上，看起来并不惊讶。

-Fin-

[1] Sherwood 舍伍德 应该是捏他了Sherwood Forest，是英国的一个地名，传说罗宾汉住在这里  
[2] Tracksuit Draculas 直译是 穿着田径运动服的吸血鬼们。。。鉴于都是大写，我倾向于这是Clint随口编的名字，就是个指代那些来骚扰他的家伙们的假名


End file.
